The International Commission on Radiological Protection (ICRP) has, since 1928, been the major international source of advice on radiation protection. Its recommendations are used extensively throughout the world as the basis for national and regional radiation protection programs. In 1965 and 1977 the Commission published its basic recommendations. The most recent are under constant review, and during the period 1980-85 fundamental radiobiological and other data are being critically examined prior to the drafting of the Commission's next recommendations during the late 1980s. Task groups have been established to prepare information for the Commission to use in this redraft, after careful scrutiny by the Commission's committees. ICRP is not requesting support for research. Instead, it is proposing to assemble knowledge on radiation effects and radiation protection, and to reach a consensus among leading experts on how that knowledge should be applied for protection.